A Digital Adventure
by FangzForCookiez
Summary: Stacey and Cami, two 16 year olds, find D-arcs in their lockers and now they've gotten two digimon each. They are to help save the worlds from destruction of, evil? Only, to come along with some troubles! Rated T for language OCxOc & DigimonxOc, and other
1. The Unexpected Meeting

Hey Stacey here, First it's The naruto world and now Digimon! I have gotten to obsessed with things i love(d) in the past and still love now! Yeah, we're 16 in this story, even though we aren't, I think I'll try different ages so it's not like just boring same ages people!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT, BUT I DO LOVE IT!!!

I'm still doing my naruto story though, but I got the urge to write this, I can't just stick to one topic, can I?

Also, there is going to be a DigimonxOC pairing and all, so yeah, If you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read.

* * *

"I want a cool digimon like they have in the anime!" Stacey complained.

"Bleh, as if that'd happen!" Cami replied. The two of them were walking to their high school (They're both 16 in this story)

"Oh great, school, what a joy!" Cami groaned. The two of them entered the school from the entrance and headed to their lockers. Stacey opened her locker combination and peered inside her locker.

"Hey Cami, what're these?" She asked. She held up two funny shaped devices. Cami shrugged and looked in her locker.

"Huh? I have them too!" Cami exclaimed quietly. Cami had a pink and blue one, and Stacey had a black and purple one. Stacey looked at them for a minute and then her eyes widened drastically.

"Cami! These are they're DIGIVICES, D-ARCS!" Stacey hissed through her teeth quite surprised.

"What?" Cami asked stupidly.

"D-ARCS!" Stacey shouted annoyed. Everyone in the hallway looked at them. Cami looked back at them.

"What?" She asked. Everyone went back to their business.

"D-arcs! They're the Digi-vices from Digimon Tamers! Don't you remember?" Stacey asked.

Cami shook her head. "Note to self, lock Cameron Tran in a room with Digimon surround sound and T.V and also, tie her to a chair and clip her eyes open," Stacey muttered to herself.

The warning bell rang. Stacey panicked.

"UH-OH! WE ONLY GOT THREE MINUTES TO GET READY FOR CLASS!" Stacey said quickly.

"Oooook…," Cami said.

* * *

Stacey and Cami were walking home, the two of them lived in the same neighborhood.

"Three words. Too. Much. HOMEWORK!" Stacey shouted out to the sky. Cami shook her head. Suddenly an explosion surprised them. "Whoa!"

"What was that?" Cami asked looking at Stacey. Stacey pointed to some gray smoke.

"Let's go check it out!" Stacey said to Cami. Stacey dragged Cami along with her. While running to the area, they noticed that no one else seemed to notice that giant blast. "Strange…"

They arrived at the scene, there was a giant crater in the ground and there inside were four figures. Stacey blinked.

"Hey, aren't those…," Stacey started, utterly shocked.

"Huh?" Cami asked, unable to see to the bottom of the giant pit.

"DIGIMON!" Stacey exclaimed. She was surprised incredibly, had her wish come true? "Come on Cami." Stacey jump down and slid on the dirt until she tripped on a rock and fell face first into the dirt in front of the digimon. Cami shook her head and followed after her, accidently stepping on Stacey. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING!" She yelled irritated.

"Sorry!" Cami apologized. Stacey looked in front of her while trying to dust herself off. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. She pulled something out of her bag, a deck of cards. She searched through them desperately.

"IT'S VEEMON, GATOMON, MONODRAMON AND IMPMON!" She exclaimed.

"Hey missy, how do you know our names?" Impmon asked.

"Hey, they're humans!" Gatomon shouted.

"Do you think they're friendly?" Monodramon asked.

Cami looked at Stacey. "Are these, what I think they are?"

Something started to glow from Stacey and Cami's pockets. The D-arcs!

"HEY! THEY HAVE THE DIGIVICES!" Veemon shouted. Everyone looked at him.

The four digimon stared at the two humans. Gatomon and Veemon jumped Cami and started questioning her how she had their d-arcs while Monodramon and Impmon had a stare off with Stacey.

"Hi, my name's Stacey," Stacey held out her hand to them.

"BAH! I don't like humans! Bada-Boom! (Night of Fire)," He sent a fire ball at Stacey's arm. Stacey winced and fell to her knees whimpering.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Monodramon shouted at Impmon.

"You're going to let yourself act like a pet to these pathetic humans?" Impmon asked him. Monodramon glared at Impmon. "Tch, I rather puke!" With that, Impmon ran up the crater and disappeared in the distance.

"Are you OK?" Monodramon asked Stacey. She looked at him and nodded hand still holding her left arm. Stacey looked to her left. Seemingly, Cami, Veemon and Gatomon had not seen a thing, and Stacey decided not to tell them, while they were happily meeting each other. Stacey put on her sweater from her bag and called them.

"Cami, we got to go home now, our parents are probably wondering where we are."

Cami nodded. "What do we tell our parents about these guys?" She looked down at the three digimon. "Hey, where's Impmon, was it?"

"Meh, you know how digimon are hyper active and want to explore the real world," Stacey lied.

"Ok… So what do we tell them?" She asked.

"Lets tell them we bought them and they're going to act like stuffed toys, 'kay?" Stacey said looked down at them. They all nodded. They climbed up the rocky slope of dirt. "Monodramon," Whispered Stacey. He looked at her. "Can you help me up, without Cami knowing, my arm kind of hurts." He nodded and helped her.

"Lazy bum, making your digimon help you up," Cami said looking at her. Stacey sweatdropped.

Stacey and Cami walked to their neighborhood with their digimon in their arms. They said their goodbyes and went to their houses. Stacey entered her home and shouted, "I'm home!"

"What's that?" Her brother asked pointing at Monodramon.

"It's cute isn't it? It's Monodramon, a digimon. I bought this cute little stuffed toy at a shop, I forgot what it was called…," Stacey lied.

"Remember where you buy your things and don't forget to get a receipt idiot," He said sighing. He looked at Monodramon. Stacey began to sweat. "You have the weirdest taste in things, you know that?"

Stacey laughed awkwardly and quickly went up to her room. She closed her door and then sighed. "Safe." She looked down at Monodramon and smiled. He smiled back.

Night came soon and then Stacey called Cami asking if she was able to keep the secret, sighing in relief as she did.

"I wonder how Impmon's doing," She sighed looking up at the moon from her window. She snuck up some food for Monodramon at night and then went to bed, Monodramon right beside her.

"I always wanted a Digimon friend," She whispered snuggling Monodramon.

He looked at her questionably. "Stacey?" He asked quietly as she fell asleep.

* * *

THANK YOU!

Read and review please!


	2. Hero of Night

So far I'm having A LOT of fun writing this Fanfic! I hope you readers like it!

Please Read it and Review

I STILL DON'T OWN DIGIMON *cries*

* * *

**~*A Digital Story*~**

**Chapter 2:**

In the morning Stacey woke up to the sound of her alarm. Looking to her right to find that Monodramon had woken up and groaning. She giggled.

"Do humans usually wake up this early?" He asked Stacey. Stacey shrugged. Still giggling, she began to tickle Monodramon's stomach and watches him squirm. "That tickles!"

"Just making sure you're awake, I have school today, so you'll have to stay in my room," Stacey explained to him. He looked at her questionably.

"When will you be back?" He asked her.

"At around three o'clock since I have to walk and do some things after school."

"I have to wait such a long time!" He complained. Stacey looked at him and sighed.

"I'll try and come back earlier, and not make you wait so long, I'll leave some food for you so you won't get hungry, okay?" Monodramon agreed sadly. Stacey quickly packed her bag and got ready for school. She paused while packing her thermos. "I wonder if Impmon's doing OK… I'm still early, so I'll go search for him before I meet Cami in 20minutes." She packed an extra sandwich just in case she saw him and he was hungry. Stacey left food for Monodramon telling him not to eat it all at once and went off to search for Impmon before school started.

Stacey looked around all the possible areas. She tried climbing up a tree to get a better view of the area, but chose against it since her arm was injured, wincing while she tried to climb it.

Stacey sighed and continued to look around until she found him talking to himself, sitting on a tree branch.

"Geez, how come food is so hard to find in this damn human world!" He muttered angrily.

"Impmon?" Stacey asked. He jumped a little and glared at her.

"What do you want, annoying human?"

"Are you hungry?" She asked, looking up to where he was sitting.

"It's none of your dang human business!" He shouted angrily.

"Oh, well, just in case you are I'll give you this," Stacey said, holding up with her right arm, the sandwich she had packed for him. He looked at her. He was really hungry, and there was that annoying girl, holding him food. As much as he hated it, he grabbed the sandwich from her hand and glared at her. Stacey smiled and began to walk away, sensing that he didn't want her around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him eating it hastily, which made her happy.

"You're late!" Cami shouted at Stacey, quite mad.

"Sorry, sorry!" Stacey apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"So how's Gatomon and Veemon? " She asked Cami.

"It's hard to keep a cat and a dragon-like dinosaur in your room," Cami said.

"Well, I think I got to try and hurry up and come home to take care of Monodramon!" Stacey said. Cami nodded._ I also have to take it easy on my arm…_

Stacey quickly walked home with Cami after school, set out making sure nothing had happen to their digimon. They said their goodbyes and then went to check up on them.

Stacey entered her bedroom to find Monodramon sitting on her now messy bed. Her sheets were scattered and her pillows were on the floor. Sighing she shook her and smiled.

"So, what did you do today?" Stacey asked still smiling.

"I was so bored! I started exploring your room, but I somehow got trapped in these deadly sheets and pillows!" Monodramon complained. Stacey giggled.

"Well, sounds like an adventure!" Stacey said. He nodded. She looked over to where the food she had left for him lay. "Wow, looks like you were hungry! Do you want a snack?"

He nodded quickly. Stacey smiled and gave him a croissant. Monodramon ate it happily. "How's your arm?" He asked after he had finished.

"Oh, it's hurts a bit, and I think the skin is getting dried…," Stacey explained. "Other than that, it's fine!" He looked at her sadly. "It's OK, really!"

"I'll be sure to protect my partner now," Monodramon said solemnly to himself. She looked at him questionably. He shook his head and looked away and out the window.

"I'll take your outside tomorrow, I don't have school," Stacey said to Monodramon smiling. "Ok?" He looked at her happily. "But you're going to have to listen to everything I say!" He nodded quickly, excited.

Stacey looked out her window and sighed, wondering where their friend had gone now.

Stacey could not sleep that night and decided to take a walk outside. She slipped out of her bed, Monodramon mumbling something she could not understand. She tucked him in so he would stay warm, then changed and went outside.

She looked at the lights of the area she had been walking in. She found herself in the park, quietly, she sat down on a bench and relooked over a lot of things that she had on her mind. _Impmon…_

"Well hello there miss," A deep male voice said behind her. She quickly jumped up from where she was standing and then she took a step back. With just one look, she could tell this man was no good. _Not good, not good!_ Stacey panicked.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Another appeared behind her, and another and another, until she was surrounded by five of them.

_SHIT!_ Stacey thought desperately of an escape plan, unfortunately, nothing came to mind. One grabbed her hand and another, her arm. Stacey winced as one grabbed her left arm, the place where Impmon had burnt her. They smiled at her with perverted faces. Stacey had some tears forming her eyes. _Someone save me please!_

"Night of Fire!" A voice shouted and suddenly and a fireball was sent to one of the men's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted. A figured stepped out of the darkness and with a flame in his hand; he smirked and looked at them. "Who the heck are you?!"

"It's none of your damn business, human!" He said in a serious tone. When he was clearly out in the light of the moon, streetlights and his flame, Stacey could clearly see who he was.

_IMPMON! _She thought surprised. He looked at her for a few seconds, and then glared at the men.

"I have the sudden urge to burn some things, and just for the count, I ain't no human," Impmon said darkly. The men looked scared and then ran off. Stacey's eyes were wide as she fell to her knees on the ground. She started to cry, she really had been frightened by those men. She heard some footsteps and looked up from her place on the ground to find Impmon standing in front of her. "Don't think I'm taking any liking to you or any human at all. This is for giving that food earlier."

Stacey looked at him, tears still flowing. She smiled at him. "Thank you," She said to him.

He looked at her one time and then turned and walked away. After walking a good distance away he leaned against a tree, with his eyes wide.

"What was that…?" He asked in a whisper to himself.

Stacey still on her knees, watched as Impmon left. Two minutes after, she wiped her face with her sleeve and stood up. She looked at the distance where Impmon has left. She smiled, her Hero of Night.

* * *

Please read and review.


	3. Battle and Tears

Well I really DO enjoy writing this story! Cami seems to like it too! She's telling me to update you know. She gets kind of scary at some points... But yeah!

Sorry if the plot's going to fast, I just have an fast mind for things and it's easier to build the plot and get more understanding into the story.

Read and Review!

-Stacey

* * *

Chaper 3:

"I'm going out!" Stacey shouted into her house while she turned to close the door, locking it in the process. "Monodramon, don't forget to behave!"

"Can we go somewhere fun?" Monodramon asked.

"I can take you to a park!" Stacey said happily. He nodded quickly. So they walked to the park and noticed it wasn't very crowded.

Stacey sat down a swing.

"Hold on tight," She whispered to him, giving them a lift on the swing. His eyes widened with joy as they swung. A giant smile appeared on his face. Stacey smiled as the wind met her face. Suddenly, Monodramon's eye sharpened and he growled. She stopped swinging. "What's wrong?"

"I sense a digimon!" Monodramon growled. Stacey's D-arcs flared, blinking. Stacey looked at Monodramon's D-arc, while picking him up and ran towards the digimon.

When they had arrived, she noticed another tamer had arrived before her.

_Who's that?_ She wondered.

The other tamer was a male; he had brown hair and pale red eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and grey pants. He was also wearing… goggles? His digimon was a red dinosaur-like digimon with black marks. The boy looked at his D-arc.

"It's Meramon, Champion!" He said to his digimon aloud. Stacey looked towards Meramon.

"Whoa…," She said in awe. "A live Meramon."

"Beat knuckle!" Monodramon shouted, attacking Meramon.

"Monodramon!" She shouted as he hit the digimon.

The boy wearing goggles look at them in surprise. "Another Tamer?" He asked himself.

"Fireball!" Meramon cried and threw them at Monodramon, which hit him, making him fall.

"Monodramon!!!" Stacey cried. She quickly went through her cards. "Digi-Modify! Hyper speed ACTIVATE!" She shouted, sliding the card through her D-arc. Monodramon quickly dodged

Meramon's attacks with the help of the card. Stacey kept hesitating while finding another card in her deck to help him.

"Just running won't help you digimon!" The boy said to her.

"STACEY!" A voice cried from behind her. She whipped around to see… Cami! She had Veemon and Gatomon behind her.

"Cami!" Stacey shouted. She smiled and then looked at the two digimon fighting. Monodramon looked so weak while fighting Meramon. Suddenly Stacey knew which card to slash. "Digi-Modify! Power boost ACTIVATE!"

"Crack Bite!" Monodramon cried, attacking Meramon with the boost of power. Meramon cried out and then disappeared, leaving Monodramon to absorb his data.

"Whoa," Cami said out loud, her jaw had seemingly dropped. "Who's that?" The boy walked towards us.

"Hey, my name's Takato Matsuda. You're tamers I see?" Takato said holding out his hand. Stacey took it and nodded.

"My name's Stacey and hers is Cami, short for Cameron," Stacey said formally. "My digimon are Monodramon, and Impmon, but he's not around… Cami's digimon are Veemon and

Gatomon."

"Wait, you have TWO digimon?" Takato exclaimed. They nodded. "This must be what the Digimon legend was talking about! My friends and I have been looking for you two!"

"Looking… For US?" Stacey asked. Cami looked dumbstruck. "Digimon Legend?"

"There's a legend about two digimon tamers who own two D-arcs each. They will be the ones who will save the world, with the help of their friends," Takato explained.

"Wow, we have to save the WORLD!!" Cami said emphasizing the word 'world'.

"Sounds kind of corny," Stacey stated, quite calmly. She looked over Monodramon, while he was talking to Guilmon, Gatomon and Veemon. Her face sadden while she noticed that he was injured because she was so inexperienced. "I'm sorry, Monodramon…," She whispered while it went unnoticed to Takato and Cami.

"-aming?" Takato voice asked.

"Come again?" Stacey asked.

"Have you done this before? You look kind of experienced and not while fighting Meramon. How long have you been taming?" Takato repeated.

"Oh, we only got our Digimon two days ago," She explained back to him. He nodded.

"Well, I just moved here, and my friends will probably come too, due to some issues in Japan," Takato said. "They're really nice, you'll like them."

"I have to go," Stacey said looking at the time. She had to be home by lunch. It was already almost 12 o'clock.

"Oh, well we need a way to keep in touch, because you know, I'll have to teach you some things about Digimon," Takato said to her, blushing slightly. Stacey raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, goggle-head, are you asking me for my number?" She asked. He nodded slightly.

"Don't thinking of it that way! It's only because I have to tell the other, and then I'll explain the legend to you clearer!" He exclaimed, blushing madly. "And don't call me Goggle-Head! You

sound like one of my friends! My name's T-A-K-A-T-O."

Stacey laughed. "Okay, T-A-K-A-T-O," Stacey repeated, sounding out all the letters in his name.

"Wow, who's think a guy would start flirting with us!" Cami said amazed, that made his face as red as Guilmon's skin.

"Anyways, if you need it, my number's XXX-XXX-XXXX," Stacey said, while he punched the numbers into his cell phone, nodding. Cami told him her number as well, but Stacey at this time, did not pay attention. "I got to go, see yah. Have fun you two," Stacey said waving her hand. "Monodramon!"

Stacey started to walk away with Monodramon waving to the two. "I wonder how Impmon's doing… I wish he'd come back…," Stacey said sighing. Monodramon looked up at her slightly.

She suddenly stopped walking. Monodramon following right after. There in front of them stood, in all his glory, IMPMON!

"Bah, why is it so hard to find food in this stinking place?!" He said angrily to himself, not noticing Stacey and Monodramon.

"Impmon?" Stacey asked. He froze and looked up at her, his eyes wide. An unknown feeling churned inside of his stomach. "Are you hungry?" She asked smiling at him. His hands clenched into fists.

"Once again I say, none of your BUSINESS STINKING HUMAN!" He shouted and threw a rock he had been holding at her, hitting her on her arm injury. Monodramon's eye widened as he ran in front of Stacey, eyes glaring madly at Impmon. Stacey let tears fall freely down her face.

Impmon's eye widened while seeing the reaction. He finally recalled when they first had met. Her arm injury! His eyes were straight on Monodramon, but then wandered to Stacey's face.

His face immediately paled, regretting the choice of his gaze. Not able to look away, his stomach felt tied in a knot, and his face looked pained to look at her face full of tears. He shivered, unknown to the reason why, holding his stomach, thinking he wanted to vomit. He fell to his knees and kept shivering. While staring at the ground, never wanted to raise his gaze ever again, he did not notice the sudden movement of the ones in front of him. A hand caught him off guard. He forced himself to look up, eyes widening drastically.

"Impmon…," Stacey whispered to him, smiling with a face full of tears. He froze immediately.

_I blame those two for leaving me, and making me have these stupid human emotions!_ Impmon screamed inside of his head. Unable to reply, he kept staring at her face. His past tamers had left him angry with the existence of humans. Never had he ever wanted to have anything to deal with humans, until now. Unable to turn from her crying face, as he remembered what one of their main actions was. Crying and fighting. But this girl wasn't like them. Makoto and Ai were different than his girl, she wasn't crying and whining, the only reason she was crying was because of an inflicted wound. Though she seemed quite like a cry-baby, she was still not like them.

Stacey smiled down at him, embracing him lightly. He stiffened. He hadn't been hugged before; he had only been pulled by his arms, making him feel like he was splitting in two. He'd never felt so warm before.

"Why…?" He asked her. Her reply to him was a smile. _Not them, no definitely not them. _"Thank you."

"Welcome," She said softly to him. "Do you want to come with us?" He nodded, unable to resist this girl anymore, he was giving in.

"I want… I want to go home," He squeaked. She picked him up and held up in her arms and started walking.

Monodramon followed and was still staring at the two. He glared slightly at Impmon. Something about this digimon disturbed him. He felt threatened. He growled to himself, going unnoticed by the two. _Well, looks like I get less food_ He thought sadly. _At least… _He recalled fighting Meramon. _I accomplished my goal, now I have to keep this up. _He thought while glancing at Stacey smiling slightly.

"All that's left is to tell my parents…," Stacey said aloud gulping. "I wonder how they'd take digimon… Good or bad…"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I decided to add SOME of the original characters to the plot-line as asked by someone. So far it's Takato, but I'm planning to add more. "My friends" Takato has said, is an indication that I will be adding some of the others.

Read and Review!


	4. A Weird Life

Hey! It's Stacey here with another chapter!

Sorry for any mis-spellings and mistakes in the story!

This one has another tamer from the actual series too!

At the end author comments I'll explain some things about the story.

This chapter is kind of two combined chapters.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Stacey and Cami stared at each other.

"So, we're telling them, TODAY?" Cami asked. Stacey nodded. "Geez, I wonder how my parent will take this!" Cami looked down at Veemon and Gatomon and sighed.

"How we'll take what?" A female voice asked from behind. Their eyes widened and they froze.

"M-MOM!" Cami exclaimed. "Dad too!"

"Um, why are you two here too?" Stacey asked her parents, who were beside Cami's parents.

"Oh, we were passing by and we across each other and got talking," Stacey's mom said. Stacey sighed. She pointed at Impmon. "You got_ another_ stuffed toy?"

Impmon growled and was about to retort, but Stacey slapped her hand over his mouth. She smiled awkwardly and nodded. Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"Cameron Tran, since when you do bring two of your stuffed toys outside before cleaning your room?" Cami's mom huffed. Cami sweat dropped and whimpered.

Stacey shook her head at the exchange of dialogue between the two. She glanced at Cami's father and her own, to notice them taking no notice to the conversation of the two females. They were chatting away probably not wanting to say anything their wives would not like.

"Cami! Stacey!" A distance voice shouted. Stacey whipped around, immediately recognizing it.

"Goggle head!" Stacey replied when he ran up to them, another boy following him. Takato glared at her. She glanced at the other boy. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Jenrya Lee!" Takato said.

"Hey," Stacey said holding out her hand. They shook hands. "Hey goggle head, your girlfriend is over there, those are her parents by the way," Stacey said, giving him a '_you've been warned' _look.

"She's not my girlfriend, and stop calling me goggle head!" He exclaimed a blush overcoming his features.

"Stacey, who are these young boys?" Her mother asked from behind. Stacey froze immediately.

"This one is named Takato, he's a boy we met at the park one day," Stacey said gesturing at him. "This is his friend Jenrya."

"Hello," Jenrya greeted. Stacey's mom raised an eyebrow. Stacey's eyes widened.

"NO! IT'S NOT _THAT_! MOOOOM!" Stacey groaned. Cami stared at Stacey weirdly. Stacey shot her a look. Cami's mother was giving her the same look. Jenrya looked at Takato who just shrugged. "THEY'RE NOT OUR BOYFRIENDS!" Stacey exclaimed. The two boy's eyes went wide. "Except Takato, the brown haired boy, and Cami, they might be a couple."

"We are not!" Cami snapped. Takato's face turned bright red. Stacey sighed, shaking her head. She glanced at Jenrya.

"To think, my daughter is dating a boy that has a stuff toy on his shoulder," Stacey's mother sighed, shrugging. Stacey's eye twitched as she glared at her mother.

_Wait, stuffed toy?_ Stacey thought. She glanced at Jenrya. There, on his shoulders sat a weird bunny shaped item. "A Terriermon!" Stacey exclaimed pointing at him. Jenrya smiled awkwardly and nodded. "So cute!!"

"Also, my daughter seems to be in love with the stuffed toy," Her mother sighed, smiling. Stacey blushed.

"Mother!" She blurted, still flushed.

"So, this is your boyfriend?" Cami's mother asked Cami, looking at Takato skeptically. Takato and Cami shook their heads wildly. Her mom smirked. Cami glanced at Stacey for some help, but found that she was staring up at Terriermon with a giant smile on her face, Impmon and Monodramon still in her arms. Veemon twitched in Cameron's hold. Gatomon's tail wacked Veemon. The atmosphere started to get dark as they annoyed each other. She glanced at Stacey to find her and Jenrya engaging in a serious conversation.

"Do you parents know about your digimon?" Stacey asked him, face serious. He nodded. Stacey glanced at her parents. Her mother had a smug look on her face. "Mom, for the last time, we are not-"She was interrupted but a blast that shook the ground. She landed against Jenrya's arm as his face flushed a light shade of pink. Impmon and Monodramon started fidgeting.

"It's a digimon!" Monodramon growled. Stacey's mother let out a scream. Another scream was let out; the source was Cameron's mother who was looking at Gatomon and Veemon.

"What in the world is that? Why is your stuffed animal talking!? What was that explosion?" Both mothers screamed out in horror.

"Jen," Terriermon said to his tamer. Jenrya nodded and grabbed Stacey's wrist.

"Come on, it's a digimon!" He said to her.

"But my mothe-"

Another hand grabbed her other wrist. "Where are you going? Why won't you answer my questions?!" Stacey's mother said. Her father patted her back. He glanced at them.

"I was planning on earlier, which is what we were talking about," Stacey said calmly. The worried expression on her mother's face was killing her.

"Don't worry, Takato and I will take care of your daughters, so will these guys," Jenrya said to everyone calmly. "These are called Digimon; you do know the card game, right?" She nodded. "They entered our world and now they have to save our world from other digimon who want to destroy it, or take over it."

"It's too dangerous for kids!" Cami's mother cried.

"Hey, don't forget we're here too!" Veemon shouted. "We'll take care of her!"

"Don't worry; we'll be there for each other!" Stacey said to Cami's mother. "I'll protect your daughter, and so will Jenrya and Takato."

Jenrya, whose hand was still holding Stacey's wrist, pulled her to where the digimon was, Takato, Cami and the digimon following them. Once they entered the digital field Stacey pulled out her D-arc.

"Parasimon, Mega level," She stated, staring at it with a disgusted face. "Monodramon."

"Hey, I can fight too you know!" Impmon shouted at her.

"Sorry, forgot, you weren't there at our first battle a few days back," She said to Impmon. He huffed.

"Lightning punch!" Gatomon cried, hitting Parisimon.

"Electric bind!" Parasimon countered, injecting electricity into Gatomon, taking her out.

"Gatomon!" Cami cried.

"Vee-headbutt!" Veemon charged at it with a tremendous force. He was knocked back with another counter of Electric Bind.

"We have to help them!" Stacey said.

"Terriermon!" Jenrya said. Takato looked paniced, holding Cami back from running at Parasimon for hurting her digimon. He had no other choice of what to do, Guilmon wasn't there. Jenrya took out a blue card and did a card slash.

"Terriermon digivolve to!" Terriermon was engulfed with bright light. "Gargomon!"

"Whoa! Terriermon's been ramped up!" Stacey shouted in awe. "From cute Terriermon, to cool Gargomon!"

"Don't show off!" Impmon shouted. Impmon could digivolve as well because of an incident that happened not too long ago in Japan. He can't forget it, no matter how long.

"Digicabolic Steroid!" Parasimon shouted. Gargomon froze.

"I feel funny," Gargomon said turning around. His voice disappeared and his face emotionless as he faced them. He aimed his arms at them.

"Oh no! It's controlling Gargomon!" Stacey exclaimed. He fired Gargo pellets at them. Jenrya pulled her out of aims way, which caused her to fall.

"You okay?" Jenrya asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, but what about Gargomon?" Stacey asked.

"Gargomon!" Takato shouted, still holding Cami back.

"Gatomon, Veemon!" She shouted. Impmon and Monodramon growled.

"Impmon digivolve to!" Impmon was engulfed into a bright left. "Beelzebumon!"

"Whoa!" Stacey shouted in awe.

"So he still can digivolve on his own," Jenrya muttered. Beelzebumon kicked Terriermon on the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Gargomon!" Jenrya shouted. His grip on Stacey increased. Beelzebumon glared at Parasimon, who took a step back. He whipped out his guns and aimed them at the digimon.

"Double Impact!" He fired bullets out of his gun, successfully hitting the digimon, destroying it completely and loading its data.

"Since when can digimon digivolve on their own?" Stacey asked Jenrya. He looked at her sadly for a moment.

"Impmon had an incident with one of our friends a while back," Jenrya stated. He stared at Beelzebumon. "He's changed though, for the better. Don't worry."

"Ow, my head hurts," Gargomon moaned, sitting up.

"It's your own damn fault for getting controlled, dummy," Beelzebumon retorted.

"Whatever Impmon,"

"HEY! IT'S BEELZEBUMON!"

Stacey laughed at the two. She stood up and walked over to Cami, who was worrying over her two digimon.

"Don't worry, digimon heal fast!" Stacey stated, giving her a thumbs up. Cami nodded slowly. "Don't cry now! Or else I'll tell 'Reaper' that you were crying!"

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TELL THAT IDIOT!" Cami shouted at her, completely angry.

"There's the Cami I know!" Stacey chirped. Reaper was a nickname for someone they knew. A boy that Cami despised and Stacey knew it well.

"Now we have to explain to our parents. Jenrya, can you do that for us?" Stacey asked groaning. He sighed and nodded. "Yay! I don't have to explain anything!" She hugged his arm. Jenrya flushed a bright red.

"Lazy bum!" Cami shouted.

Stacey glanced past Cami at Beelzebumon. She walked over to him and looked up at him.

"You're tall," She said. He chuckled and turned back into Impmon. She glomped him suddenly. "Thanks for saving us back there!"

"Hey, toots! No hugging!" He began to squirm in her hold. She finally released him with a smile on her face.

The next day…

"Mind directing us to the office?" A voice asked behind Stacey and Cami. Stacey turned her head. Cami mouth formed an 'O'.

"Oh no… NOT YOU GUYS!" Stacey moaned aloud.

"Sorry," Jenrya said smiling sheepishly. Takato rubbed the back on his head.

"I'm officially in hell!" Cami moaned to the sky.

~--~

"Hey Cami, I heard that some people moved into the old Robinson's house!" Stacey exclaimed quietly.

"Really? Who?" Cami asked.

"I don't know, but my parents are inviting them over for dinner!" She muttered. Cami lived at the last house on the block. The two of them lived many houses away, but still in the same neighborhood. The warning bell rang for their first classes.

"Stacey! Cami!" Takato shouted from afar. He waved his hand rapidly while Jenrya followed him. The two looked very strange in the school's uniforms. Takato looked better in it, than those sweatpants he usually wore along with the blue shirt. Jenrya left Stacey speechless.

_Wow, he looks… Good._ She thought blushing. She realized what she had just thought and cursed to herself quietly.

"W-what'd you guys get for your schedules?" Stacey stuttered, cursing under her breath.

The two boys handed their papers to them. The two girls stared at each other horrified.

"So… Can you two show us to our classes? What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"We've got the same classes, Jenrya. Same for Takato and Cami," Stacey sulked.

"Cool, so I can rely on you for help!" Jenrya said. "Please help me from now on, Ok?"

Stacey sighed. She walked to their class, explaining things to him on the way.

"Same for you," Takato said to Cami smiling. Cami smiled back blushing. She and Takato walked side by side to their first class.

~--~

The lunch bell had rung and the four tamers sat at a table in the Cafeteria.

"So I need to do this equation to get to this one…," Takato asked Cami looking down at his textbook.

"So our next class in English which we have together, right?" Jenrya asked, ignoring Takato and Cami. Stacey nodded eating her lunch.

"Cami!" A female voice shouted. Everyone except Stacey glanced upwards toward the voice. At the side of their table, a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes look down at the four of them. She glanced at Stacey disdainfully, who tried to make herself look small. Jenrya looked at Stacey questionably.

"Hey Trisha," Cami said smiling. "I'll be there with you guys in a minute,"

"Kay," Trisha said. She glanced at Takato and Jenrya. "You the new kids?"

"Yeah, I'm Jenrya Lee, and that's Takato Matsuda," Jenrya said. Trisha nodded.

"Want to sit with us at that table?" Trisha gestured to a table that had three other teenagers at it. Takato nodded. Cami and Takato walked over. Trisha looked at Jenrya.

"No thanks, I'm fine here," He replied.

"Sitting with such a dork," Trisha said disgusted. Stacey looked at her lunch. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry anymore. Trisha shook her head. Before she left she said to him, "If you ever get tired of her, you can always come hang with us."

"What's with her?"He asked Stacey once she was gone. She didn't say anything except look down at her lunch sadly. "Stacey? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Stacey replied quietly. "I'm okay."

Jenrya decided not to push the subject any further and talked to Stacey to get her mind off of it. Stacey returned back to normal after a few minutes of talking, but Jenrya knew something was up.

After school, Jenrya decided to stay late and discuss things with his teachers. Stacey had to return home quickly to help with the preparation for dinner.

That night, she set the table and had to dress up, making her look at her disgusted. She wore a frilly light blue dress that ended just between her knees and ankles. Her hair had been tied up neatly with a red flower attached to the elastic band. Stacey had her bangs clipped neatly to the right of her face. Overall she hated how she looked. The doorbell rang as she made her way downstairs.

"Get the door, Stacey," Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

She opened the door to find a very well groomed Jenrya with his parents behind him. The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Jenrya?" Stacey asked.

"Stacey?" Jenrya asked.

"Oh! Come inside Mr. and Mrs. Lee!" Stacey's mother said. "You said you had children, but I never knew one of them was Jenrya!"

"I never knew your family knew my son," Mr. Lee said surprised.

Stacey glanced down to see a little girl with in with Terriermon and a Lopmon in her arms.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"My name's Shiuchon (Shaochung in Chinese)!" Shiuchon shouted happily.

"Well hello there little worm*," Stacey smiling. Shiuchon pouted.

"I'm not little! I'm a grownup princess!"

"Oh, well you look very pretty there your highness!" Stacey said. Shiuchon smiled happily.

"So you live here?" Jenrya asked from behind. Stacey looked at him and nodded. They took a look around before dinner. Monodramon and Impmon ran downstairs.

"We smelt food!" Monodramon shouted. Stacey laughed.

"You're a tamer too?" Jenrya's father asked her. She nodded merrily.

"You know about digimon?" Stacey asked him.

"Know them? I helped create them!" He laughed. Stacey looked at him.

"Now I see where you get some of your personality from," She said to Jenrya.

"Hey!" He shouted back.

"Most likely, you get your proper personality from your mother," Stacey said, bowing to his mother who smiled back.

"So, what's with the outfit?" He asked her, looking at her from head to toe.

"I hate dresses, but my mother made me wear this," She muttered while he laughed.

"You're different then when we're outside," Jenrya said to her once their parents had started conversing in dialogue.

"This time you're guests in my household, so I have to act differently," She replied calmly. Her mother called for them. "Come on, time for dinner."

"That was an interesting night," Jenrya said to Stacey while they walked to school. Cami called her to tell her she wouldn't be walking with Stacey that morning. Their parents suggested that Stacey helped Jenrya and what a better way to start then to walk to school together!

"Shut up," Stacey said blushing.

"Or else what? You're going to send my little sister at me?" Jenrya laughed.

Stacey said nothing except look away with a flushed face. Jenrya laughed.

"Thanks for helping me so much on my first few days," He said to her smiling. She nodded her head.

"It's nothing. Don't let it go to your head," She mumbled to him. He grinned.

"I have a weird life," Stacey muttered to herself quietly.

* * *

So here's chapter 4!

*Shaochung means little worm in Chinese

I was on an amateur site for people who wanted to post stuff, I'm not naming at names at the moment. It said there that Jenrya was half-Chinese and half-Japanese. Jenrya's Chinese name was: Jiangliang

His sister's name was: Shaochung, which as you know, means little worm in Chinese.

Well, just for the saying, we're not even in high school, so obviously nothing of that sort happens at all to us. Though I'm a loner, I'm still treated nicely by everyone. This is fiction so I can create some random things up, can't I? Oh, and our parents aren't really like that, my mother doesn't immediately think any boy that I hang out with is my boyfriend! I doubt that's the way Cameron's mother thinks too. But, one thing in the story that is pretty much true, is my hate for dresses!!!! But, the school uniform for the high school we're attending in this story has us wearing skirts so yeah, I've read too much Japanese manga that I've been adding the styles into my stories. I still despise Skirts and Dresses!! But I'm stuck wearing them from time to time.

Also, I like Jenrya, so what?

He's cool! If anyone's wondering about Monodramon and Ryo, that'll be explained later in the story as it goes on.

This story is set off after the D-reaper event that happened in Japan. Me being as I am, doesn't really watch the news, so I didn't know that digimon actually existed( IN THE STORY ). I doubt that they'll display news in Japan all the way in Canada! Also, the Japan thing about them moving because of an issue, that isn't really serious, but it's pretty personal to them, so just for the saying, it's nothing that relates to offend any actual Japanese people and Japan itself.

Cami's probably mad at me for making her look so pathetic and weak in the story, but don't worry, she'll toughen up! I don't really cry a lot, but when I want to, I can be a big cry baby * laughs awkwardly *

Anyways thanks for reading and please R&R!


	5. Temple

Hey Stacey here with chapter 5! This time Cami helped me Co-write this one! She's probably going to help me Co-write and edit chapter 6 as well!

Hope you enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

"School's finally done for the week!" Cami shouted happily after school on a Friday. She and Takato were standing by the school entrance.

"Do you hate class that much?" Takato asked.

"Yes! It's so boring!" Cami groaned.

"I don't find it so boring,"

"Of course you don't, you draw Guilmon during all the classes!"

Takato flushed a light pink. It was true, though you'd think he had grown out of drawing

Guilmon, he still does it! If you ever looked into his notebooks, you'd see pages filled with many Guilmons or his digivolved stages.

"I've lost him many times, but I still got him back in the end! He's my best friend! I created him too! So I have a right to draw him as many times as I want!" Takato yelled proudly. Cami sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry we're late!" Stacey shouted, walking side by side with Jenrya.

"You look horrible," Cami dully stated.

"Ugh, we have a project coming up and now I'm stuck as his partner," Stacey said plainly. Jenrya smiled awkwardly and apologized to Stacey. "Whatever."

"Jenrya, you have a weird way with girls," Takato said.

"Takato!" Jenrya shouted blushing.

Stacey lay on her bed, her arms crossed behind her head, her legs crossed and staring at her ceiling.

"What's wrong with you?" Impmon asked.

"Thinking," Stacey replied plainly.

"About what?" Monodramon asked.

"Stuff," Stacey said, not leaving her sight from the ceiling. Impmon sighed and shook his head.

"She's not even going to explain anything, I doubt she's even thinking 'bout our questions!" He sighed.

Stacey began to recall scenes that had happen when Takato and Cami had not been around. A blush stained her cheeks.

_So, are you free sometime?_

Stacey's cheeks turned bright red. She rolled over onto her side.

_Do I like him? _Stacey pondered._ "_Jenrya…"

Her two digimon companions stared. They had caught what she had whispered. They clearly knew who she was talking about. The boy she hung around a lot, leaving them in the quiet house. They had started to despise the boy himself, but chose not to do anything to displease their tamer. Impmon grunted and crossed his arm.

"It's so quiet….," Monodramon whispered to Impmon.

"Stacey!" Her mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Stacey yelled back.

"Don't forget, tomorrow we're going out to the temple!"

"I know!" Stacey shouted. They had decided to go out to the temple on Saturday since Stacey had not gone for quite a while. She sighed.

"Sorry guys, but you'll be stuck here again, unless you want to go be little pretty princesses-"Stacey started.

"We get it! No way am I going to be dressed up! BAH!" Impmon shouted. "I'll probably just head out."

"Well, you two can take care of each other, and be back before midnight." Stacey said. They nodded. She hugged them. "Good!"

"Wow, I haven't been here for some time. Looks like nothing has changed," Stacey mumbled to herself. She went when she was younger, but she didn't know what she was suppose to do, since she use to follow her parents around and do whatever they did.

"Never thought of running into you here," A voice behind her said. She turned around to see three people she thought she had the least chance of running into, Jenrya, Cami and Takato.

"Oh great," Stacey groaned. Cami shot her a 'not you too' look. "Is Takato even supposed to be here?"

"Takato was taken here by Jenrya, now I have to help him! Why can't Jenrya!" Cami complained.

"Jenrya, you _are_ evil," Stacey said, glancing at him. He simply shrugged.

"They_ are_ a couple," Jenrya said. "Well soon to be."

Stacey nodded, agreeing completely. Suddenly Jenrya grabbed Stacey's wrist. "Well Cami, I'll leave Takato to you! I'll be borrowing Stacey here!" Jenrya said waving. With that, he walked way. Once they were out of earshot, Jenrya turned to Stacey. "Let's leave them be for now," He said winking. "So, do you come to temples often?"

"I haven't come here in a while. I forgot what I'm supposed to do again," Stacey said sighing. Jenrya laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll help trigger your memory!" Jenrya said smiling. He started to look around. "First are the joss sticks."

"Jenrya, you're weird," She said, as he grabbed her wrist. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope!" Jenrya laughed. Stacey's cheeks began to blush while Jenrya started to stare at her.

"Stacey, why are you blushing?" Jenrya asked with a smile. Jenrya took the stack of joss sticks and took out four, handing two of them to Stacey. The two of them stood in front of the incense burner in complete silence. The temple wasn't really full that day, so that added to the awkward mood floating in the air. Jenrya heard a whimper beside him. From the side of his eye he saw a piece of her joss stick ash had fallen on her hand. He inwardly laughed at her clumsiness. He quickly finished his praying and put his two joss sticks into the burner and then walked over to Stacey. "You're holding it wrong."

"Shh," Stacey said to him, blushing. She suddenly felt something warm surround her and saw two hands surround her own. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"You're supposed to hold it like this so you won't get burnt," Jenrya whispered in her ear as his arms and hands adjusted her own. Stacey's face became very hot and she glanced around to get her mind off of the boy around her at the moment. She saw her other two friends. Takato's face was bright red as Cami's hands were around his to show him how to hold a joss stick. "Stacey?"

"Can you get off of me?" She asked quietly. She heard him chuckle and then she felt him leave. She walked over to the burner and placed her sticks inside, bowing right after. She turned to Jenrya. "That's a bad thing to do in a temple!"

"I was only helping you, I don't see the problem. Why is your face red?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Because…," Stacey started. Jenrya waited for her to finish. She quickly made up something on the spot. "I saw a really funny and cute scene!"

"Oh?" He asked with a smile on his face. Stacey nodded and pointed at Takato and Cami, whose faces were completely red. He frowned. _Dang._ He thought.

"Stacey," Her mother called. Stacey's mother looked at Jenrya. "Oh, hello there Jenrya."

"Hello," He said to her smiling. Stacey stared at her mother. She knew by the look on her mother's face that she had seen the scene earlier.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you that your father and I will be going home, you can go play with your friends," Her mother gestured over to Takato and Cameron. She gave Stacey a wink.

"Mother! Stop thinking _those_ things!" Stacey whined. Jenrya stood there with a confused face, but inwardly he was being smug, knowing exactly what it meant. "I guess I'll stick around and do something, so take care of Monodramon and Impmon!" Her mother nodded flashing her daughter a smile. Stacey stared at Takato and Cami.

"Think we should leave them the way they are?" Jenrya asked Stacey. She nodded. Jenrya walked over to them suddenly. "Hey, we're done, so we'll leave you two to finish up, good luck on your date!"

"HEY!" Cameron and Takato shouted at the same time.

"Come on Stacey, let's go," Jenrya said, grabbing her hand. Once they left the temple he let go.

"Geez, I need some tea this weekend!" Stacey said, stretching. Jenrya took advantage to the idea and quickly looked at Stacey.

"Really?" He asked quickly. She looked at him dumbly and nodded. "I know a good place that has some great tea! Want to go visit it tomorrow? It's closed on Saturdays."

"Wow, a place that is closed on Saturdays that isn't school," Stacey mumbled. "Sure I guess, I rather not stick around my mom!"

"Okay, I'll take your there tomorrow at let's say, Three o'clock pm?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, then it's a date!" She didn't seem to pay attention to his last line as she continued to stretch. His cheeks became a light pink shade.

"So what now?" She asked staring at him blankly.

"How about a digimon card battle? Winner gets to command the other to do something for as long as they like."

"You're so on!"

The two of them battled on and on and lost complete track of time. Several minutes later the end of the battle finally came as the winner plotted out what they wanted the other to do.

"Dang it, I lost!" Stacey said angrily. Jenrya laughed. "So what is it?"

"What's what?" He asked. Stacey gave him a blank look. "Oh! The command…" She sighed. "Well, I can't really think of anything. I guess since I'm bored, I'll torture you tomorrow! First command! You have to wear a frilly dress, but not the one from when my family came over for dinner!" Stacey's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed. "YOU'RE KIDDING! If my mother hears me asking for a frilly dress, she'll drag me to the mall and make me go through all these shops!"

"Well, its torture, isn't it?" Jenrya said laughing. "You agreed to the bet, and this doesn't cross any serious limitations!"

Jenrya walked Stacey home while they discussed what was going to happen the next day. When they arrived at her front door they said their goodbyes and departed. Stacey entered her house completely exhausted.

"That Jenrya talks like a woman!" Stacey groaned. "Now I'm stuck wearing a dress! I have to ask mom for one too!"

"I'm back!" Stacey shouted into the silence of her house.

"Welcome back!" Her mother shouted from the living room.

"Whatever," Stacey mumbled. Drudging over to where her mother was Stacey stared at her mother. "Mom…"

"Yes dear?"

"I need…"

"You need what?"

"I need… A frilly dress…"

"Why? I thought you never liked dresses."

"Well, uhm. I need one for a-" her mother cut her off.

"A date? OH MY GOSH! MY DAUGHTER'S ALL GROWN UP!"

"This will be a long day…," Stacey groaned.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R

If you have any questions, you can ask it in the review of PM me!

Also, this story or chapter is not meant to offend anyone. I do go to chinese temples and so does Cami. I'm not sure if it'd be a wise idea to bring Takato along, no offence, but that's the way this story goes, kay?


	6. Date!

Hey! I was working on this today and then Cami started helping too so she was helping me co-write this chapter as well! So now we've finish Chapter 6 and are working on Chapter 7, which we find is quite an enjoyable task. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it!

Please R&R Thank you!

_

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- **SMACK!**_

Stacey groaned as she smacked her alarm clock off. She was still tired from the other day of being dragged outside and shopping for three hours straight.

"Why the heck are you waking up this early on a weekend?" Impmon groaned.

"It's twelve pm! We have to eat lunch soon and then I have to get ready for a…," Stacey trailed off blushing. "Date."

"Date?" Monodramon asked.

"Well I have no idea what else to call it! Mother keeps calling it a date, so what the heck!" Stacey said throwing her arms up in the air.

"So, who's this date with?" Impmon asked in a dark voice.

"Scary much? Anyways it's with Jenrya," Stacey said. His eyes glared at the ground. "Yesterday he invited me out to a place where he says the tea is good. I like tea so I agreed. Then I lost a digimon card duel to him, and now I'm stuck at his command until he says I can stop! First command plain torture! He's making me wear a frilly dress! Which is why I was exhausted when I came home with my mother yesterday."

"Can we see before you leave?" Monodramon asked excited. Stacey's face paled. Impmon flushed at the thought.

"Fine," Stacey sighed. Stacey went out of her room to get ready for lunch.

"Impmon?" Monodramon asked. "You there?"

"Hubba wah?" Impmon uttered dazed.

"You're such a pervert," Monodramon snorted.

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

---

"Did you hear something?" Stacey's mother asked her as the ceiling banged.

"It's just those two again," Stacey stated simply as she ate some rice. Her mother nodded with a worried look on her face.

Stacey finished her lunch, washed the dishes and went up to her room. She opened her bedroom door. Stacey raised an eyebrow.

In the middle of her bedroom floor was none other than Beelzebumon sitting down, holding Monodramon with one hand and pinching his cheek with the other hand.

"Now say it! Say that I'm not!" Beelzebumon shouted angrily at Monodramon.

"Ouch! Fine! You're not! Now stop pinching my cheek!" Monodramon cried. "I think its red now!"

Beelzebumon dropped him without a simple care and smirked. Stacey shook her head.

"You guys are weird," Stacey said simply from the doorway.

"Are not!" Beelzebumon shot back.

"Really now?" Stacey asked with a hand draped lazily on her left hip. She walked up to him. "Geez, even though you're sitting, you're same height as me!"

"That's because you're just short!" He snorted.

"Stacey! Don't forget, you have to get ready for your date!" Her mother shouted gleefully. Stacey groaned.

"I will kill Jenrya some day!" Stacey yelled.

_That can be arranged._ Impmon thought.

"I have about an hour to get ready…," Stacey said calmly. "Great…"

---

"How long is this going to take?" Stacey asked her mother as she clipped her hair. Her mother looked at her.

"Well, I think this dress will make you look better if you have your hair down… So not too long," Her mother replied smiling. Stacey groaned. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "That's one of the perks of being neighbors!"

"Mom, I hate you!" Stacey shouted as her mother left to open the door for Jenrya. "I look like a girly girl!"

"This bet turned out to be quite a sight!" A familiar smug voice said from the doorway. "Turn around will you?"

"Jenrya, I will kill you!" Stacey said angrily, turning around. She looked at him, in a blue hooded sweater and a black T-shirt along with a simple pair of jeans. She glared at him.

"Stand still and smile," Jenrya said flashing a smile. He pulled out a digital camera.

"Are you going to black mail me with this?" Stacey asked putting on a fake smile.

"Nah, but I must say, you look interesting in pink!" Jenrya said. Stacey was wearing a lacey pink dress that ending at her knees and she had socks that were also pink. The dress had some flowers on it and she wore some bands with ribbons on her arms. "Like a princess!"

"Save that line for your sister," Stacey muttered. Jenrya laughed.

"Stacey's going on her first date!" Her mother shouted gleefully.

"Well, we better not let your mother down! I command you to treat today like a date!" Jenrya laughed. Stacey's eye twitched.

"Next time, I will kick your butt in a duel!" Stacey yelled pointing at him. "Wait… If I have to treat this like a date… That means…"

"Yep! You can't push me away!" He laughed. He took her hand in his. "Come on, though the place is usually quiet, there's still a chance that it might be crowded today."

"Well, have fun you two! Oh yeah, and Stacey, you can home late tonight!" Her mother said winking.

"Mom!" Stacey shouted her face red.

"Thanks Mrs. Nguyen!" Jenrya shouted as he dragged her out of the home. "Let's go."

Cami was walking up the street and saw the two. She wondered why they were together. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she saw their hands entwined and that sent her off. She began to follow them, completely jealous.

"Why is Jenrya with her?" Cami muttered to herself as she looked over a bush hiding from the two. "Are they on a date? How come she's so lucky to be on a date with him? I want to be on a date with him!" A woman who was passing by stared at Cami with wide eyes.

"Well, here we are!" Jenrya said. "This is Café Light!"

"What a stupid name," Muttered Stacey as she was dragged inside. Inside of the café was pretty clean and quiet. They sat down at a table.

"May I take your orders?" A waitress asked, standing by their table. She smiled at Jenrya and just plainly looked at Stacey. Stacey inwardly groaned. She looked down at the menu.

"I'll have a green tea," Stacey muttered. Jenrya looked at her and smiled.

"Two green teas and a plate of spring rolls please," He said. Stacey glared at him.

"Two green teas and spring rolls coming up!" The waitress said in a high pitched voice, trying to attract Jenrya's attention as he kept grinning at Stacey. Frowning in the process as it didn't work.

"How long is this 'date' going to be?" Stacey asked him plainly.

"Probably until late tonight," He replied smiling. "Your mom did say you could stay out late, didn't she?"

"Jenrya, shut up," Stacey said glaring.

"Here are you orders!" The waitress said loudly, interrupting Stacey's glaring.

"Thank you," Stacey said as the waitress put her tea in front of her. She didn't spare her another glance; she just looked out the window on their right.

"Thanks," Jenrya said as the waitress put everything on the table. The waitress frowned as she noticed that Jenrya wasn't going to say anything else to her. She began to walk way, but decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Stacey?"

"Hmm?" She replied glancing at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Only bored," She muttered. "Also annoyed because you made me come here in a dress."

"Well, a deals a deal!" He laughed. "It's only a date!"

The waitress glared at the floor as she listened. She decided to ignore them, or else if she did something wrong, she might lose her job.

"I hate dates."

"Have you ever been on a date before other than with me?"

"No."

"Then how would you know?"

"I just do," Stacey sighed taking a sip of her tea. Her face lightened up. "Wow, this is some good tea!"

"Told you this place was good!"

"I guess I'll trust you for some recommendations," She said smiling. He blushed.

Cami, at the other side of the street, was staring at the two glaring.

"So they are on a date!" She growled to herself.

The two inside finished their snack, paid and left. Jenrya smiled at Stacey, while Cami could not see her face, though she imagined her smiling. He linked their arms together, while Stacey made no move to make him let go.

_She's even wearing a dress for him!_ Cami thought angrily.

So that's how the day carried on, Jenrya dragged Stacey to places, while Cami followed. Soon it was dark outside and it was getting cold out.

"Dang mother wouldn't even let me bring a sweater," Stacey muttered herself, shivering. Jenrya glanced at her and smiled.

"Cold?" He asked. She nodded. He laughed.

"Turn around," He said. She turned around to be suddenly pulled into an embrace. "Any better?"

"Y-yeah," She stuttered quietly wrapping her arms around him to get warmer. She blushed as his hold got tighter. Stacey closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth.

"Stacey…," Jenrya mumbled.

"Hmm?" She mumbled in his shirt.

"I have one more command before I'll let you off," He said blushing hoping that in the dark it would be hard to see.

"Finally!" She muttered. "What is it?"

"I want you to…," Jenrya trailed off, a complete blush on his cheeks. "Well, first you can't 'not' do this one!"

"Hurry up!" She said looking up at him angrily.

"Kiss me," He said, looking at her.

"Hubba what!?" She shouted at a loss for words.

"Kiss me," He repeated.

"Have you gone nuts?" Stacey asked.

"Maybe,"

"Where?"

Jenrya pointed at his lips.

"You're seriously crazy."

"Well, either way, just do it, it'll be from friends."

"Friends don't kiss each other on their lips!"

Cami watched what was happening from the bushed, still unable to hear the conversation between the two. She did see the hug the two exchanged and the fact that they were staring at each other eye to eye and blushing.

"Come on," He whispered to her. Stacey blushed.

"Fine, but close your eyes!" She muttered. He nodded and closed his eyes. Stacey hesitated staring at him. "Why does everyone have to be so dang tall?"

Stacey stood up on her tippy toes and pushed her lips against his. She was going to pull away but Jenrya's arm left her waist and grabbed her arms, keep her steadily in place. After a few more seconds he let her go. Stacey's face was completely flushed as her hands rose to cover her mouth. She looked up at Jenrya. He licked his lips and look down at her, blushing. He tried to come up with something fast so that it wouldn't be so awkward.

"So… Are you thirsty?" He blurted. She nodded quietly. Jenrya went to get some drinks from a nearby vending machine while Stacey sat on the fountain edge, thinking about what had just happened.

Cami, from the bushes watched the two kiss and became more and more jealous as it went on. "Stacey, I'm going to get you for this! Someday, when I get the chance, I'll smash your relationship into pieces!" She growled. Several teenage boys on the street heard something and turned their heads to stare at Cami.

"What's a young girl like you doing here? Want to have some 'fun' with us?" One of them said, which Cami assumed was their leader.

"I'll pass," Cami said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "But my friend over there is looking for some!" The boys smirked and walked over to Stacey.

"Hello there," The boys surrounded Stacey. She shot up from her seat. "Want to come with us for some 'fun'?"

"No!" Stacey squeaked. One of them laughed and grabbed her arm.

Jenrya was walking back to Stacey, carrying the drinks. He suddenly saw her surrounded by some men and ran over to them, dropping the drinks in the process.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! Cami suggested we leave it off as a cliff hanger, so I did. Smart idea, Cami, smart idea.

Thank for you reading! R&R please!


	7. Reunion

Here's chapter 7 of A Digital Adventure! I hope you like it!

* * *

Jenrya was running over to Stacey and noticed that one of them grabbing her arm. Jenrya took hold of the man's wrist and twisted it behind his back. He pulled that man aside, the stepped in front of Stacey, shielding her from the others. She gripped the back on his sweater afraid.

"Hey! Who the heck do you think you are?" One of them men shouted in Jenrya's face.

"None of your business," He spat back. One of them men tried to hit him in the face, but Jenrya blocked it with his hand and again, twisted it behind his back, kicking the man on the back, making him fall face first on the floor. The other men back up, picking up the two that had fallen and rushed away.

"Are you OK?" He asked looking at Stacey. She nodded, but still held onto him tightly. He was worried so he let her hold onto his arm as he walked her home.

Cami was sitting at home completely angry, glaring at her wall. Gatomon and Veemon looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?" Gatomon asked her. Cami didn't respond as she thought curses to send at Stacey.

"It looks like you have a grudge," A dark voice echoed in her bedroom. Gatomon and Veemon took defensive stance. Out from a portal of darkness came a digimon of darkness. Cami pulled out her D-arc.

"Devimon, Champion level," She read.

"Don't fret, I am not here to fight," He said. "I am here to assist you in your revenge."

"Assist me? How?"

"I can help you get rid of that girl."

"There's no way Cami would go with a digimon like you!" Veemon shouted at Devimon. Devimon chuckled.

"I guess I'll take your assistance," Cami said smiling evilly. Gatomon and Veemon glanced at her.

"But Cami, this digimon is not good news!" Gatomon said. Cameron gave Gatomon a look that made her remember that she must not disobey her tamer.

"Since you accepted my assistance, you will also receive the title of the ruler of a Digimon organization, Knights of Darkness."

"Interesting," Cami said.

"Please come to the kingdom, malady," Devimon said opening another portal. Cami nodded and walked towards it. She gave her digimon a sideways glance as they followed her into the portal, along with Devimon.

"Cameron!" Her mother called as she opened the door. She saw the portal closing and the face of her daughter. "CAMERON!"

The portal closed before she could do anything. She quickly called Stacey's household and told her what she had saw.

"I'll be right over!" Stacey said quickly right after she heard. She quickly rushed over to the Tran's house. She looked at Cameron's mother. "Cami was taken away by some digimon?"

"Yes, but I don't know why!" She cried. Stacey nodded.

"I'll tell the others and we'll definitely save her!" She said flashing the woman a smile and a thumbs up. She nodded while crying, her husband patting her on the back.

"We'll be counting on you," The father said. Stacey nodded.

"What?!" Takato shouted, hearing what had happened.

"Cami's been taken away by some digimon," Stacey to him.

"I can't believe it!" Jenrya said amazed.

"Me neither! I don't know why they'd want to kidnap her!" Stacey said.

"If we're going to rescue her, we need more people!" Takato said. "I think the others will be here in a few more days."

"Do we have a few more days?" Stacey asked. Jenrya shrugged. "I'm worried."

The warning bell rang.

"Let's discuss this after school," Jenrya said, taking a hold of Stacey's hand, leading her to their first class, leaving Takato clueless.

"Ok…"

Takato, Stacey and Jenrya were sitting around in a hidden are in a forest of trees with their digimon, discussing the current situation. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble.

"What is that?" Stacey asked, falling against a wall.

"It's a digimon!" Guilmon growled. All of them ran to the digital field to be surrounded by a white fog. Stacey walked through and lost sight of everyone due to the fog. She kept walking, trying to keep her cool. As she kept walking she noticed a figure appearing. There in front of her stood a digimon that looked like it was a magic type. She pulled out her digivice.

"It's a Wizardmon, Champion level," She whispered to herself. She started to panic as she remembered she didn't have a digimon to fight him with.

"I see you human," Wizardmon said aloud. Stacey took a step forward as he looked in her direction. He pointed him staff at her. "Thunder Blaster!"

Stacey jumped to dodge the attack, only to be shot in the leg, making her fall. Wizardmon started walking towards her.

"Vision of Terror!" He muttered as Stacey's mind started to go black. Suddenly, she screamed, her eyes open wide. Her whole body began to shake as her hands gripped her head. Wizardmon now stood a few steps away.

"Double Impact!" Wizardmon jumped back as his path was shot. He turned his head to see Beelzebumon aiming his gun at him. Wizardmon grunted as he saw he could not go against a Mega, being only a single champion. Glancing back at Stacey who was now trembling in Jenrya's arms, he decided to back down.

"I come baring a message," He said. "From my queen."

"Your queen?" Jenrya asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"She tells me these words:  
'Stacey and others, I have decided to become your enemy. I am ruler of The Knights of Darkness; do not try to convince me to do anything, it will not work. Prepare yourself, for I will not allow you anymore happiness, especially Stacey. I bare a large grudge against her that will never disappear.' "

"What?! She left on her own?" Jenrya hissed through his teeth. Wizardmon gave them one more glance before disappearing, along with the fog.

"What happened?!" Takato asked running up to the others.

"We've received information about Cami," Jenrya said coldly. Takato's face lightened up.

"Really?" He asked. Jenrya explained what had happened to him. Beelzebumon kneeled down in front of them, examining Stacey.

"Is she going to be OK?" Monodramon asked. Beelzebumon nodded.

"The effects will not last long, only a little bit longer," He said.

"Do any of you know what the Knights of Darkness are?" Jenrya asked. All the digimon shook their heads except Beelzebumon.

"They're a group of digimon who are after power. I was once offered a chance to join, but I refused due to the fact I hated working with others," He explained.

"Why in the world would Cami go with them?" Stacey asked, this time leaning against Beelzebumon, exhausted.

"She's probably been tricked, her eyes clouded by a hate brought up to her," A suddenly female voice said. Stacey jumped and hid behind Beelzebumon. There stood a yellow fox wearing purple gloves.

"Renamon!" Takato shouted. "You scared us!"

"Well if it isn't little cry-baby goggle-head!" Another female voice said. There in front of them stood a teenage girl with brown hair tied up into a spiky ponytail.

"Ruki!" Takato shouted. "When did you get here?!"

"Hey, don't forget us!" More voiced shouted. Stacey gripped Beelzebumon's arm, scared by the new people appearing so quickly.

"Hirokazu! Kenta!" Takato cried, running over to them.

"Well this is an interesting reunion!" A robot like digimon said who Stacey recognized to be Guardromon.

"You really are acting like a five year old," Beelzebumon said aloud to her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. Suddenly she saw a flash of pink fly over to her, and there in her face was a digimon smiling at her. It was a MarineAngemon. This suddenly startling Stacey made her back up quickly.

"Don't worry, MarineAngemon won't hurt you," A boy who she recalled Takato calling Kenta said to her. She nodded slowly.

"She was recently hit by a Wizardmon's Illusions," Jenrya said.

"Is that so? Well, don't worry, it's ok," Ruki said walking over to her, extending a hand. Stacey nodded, acknowledging her, taking her hand. Ruki smiled at her.

"Ruki, are you straight, because it's rare for you to smile at a boy, but you smile a lot to girls," Hirokazu asked.

"What was that?" Ruki asked menacingly. He shut up after getting an ice cold glare from her. "Anyways, the nightmares over, OK?"

"No, it's not over, it's just begun," Stacey said calmly.

"What?" Ruki looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Well, before you came, we were discussing an issue," Jenrya stated.

"They're friend has been taken over by a grudge and is now a ruler of an organization called The Knights of Darkness," Renamon explained calmly.

"What's with all this noise?" A little voice asked, groaning.

"Monodramon, you've been sleeping this whole time!" Stacey complained. "Wake up already!"

"Monodramon?" Ruki asked, looking at Jenrya, who nodded. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She picked up and excused herself as she talked to the other person on the line.

"Wow! A Monodramon!" Kenta said, looking down at the digimon. "But didn't Ry-"

"Shut it Kenta!" Hirokazu muttered, elbowing his friend in the stomach. Stacey tilted her head sideways confused.

"Hey, Ryo and Juri are coming here soon," Ruki said, joining the group again.

"Wildcat!" A male voice echoed around the area. Ruki sighed and shook her head. Two figures approached them as it revealed a boy and girl.

"Juri! Ryo!" Takato said smiling. Monodramon walked by Stacey and fell down from being so lazy, only to stare at her leg.

"Hey, what happened to your leg?" He asked.

"Wizardmon," She replied. Jenrya glanced at them, also taking notice of her leg, he sighed.

"We should probably have an overlook of the situation," Jenrya said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone nodded while Jenrya explained everything again.

"We have to go to the Digital World if we're going to save her," Ruki said. Everyone nodded. "OK, so we're going to have to find a portal and make sure we have a way back home." They planned out everything, explaining as well. "We'll have to discuss this tomorrow, it's getting dark…"

"Okay! So we're going on Saturday at 6am since it's the start of the long school break," Takato said. The group all agreed and separated. The only ones left were three sleeping digimon, Stacey and Jenrya.

"I saw you leg, you probably won't be able to walk well with it until tomorrow," Jenrya said turning to her. She nodded. "Here, I'll give you a piggy back ride."

He went down on one knee with his back facing her. She blushed as she was lifted. He began to walk home with the weight of Stacey and the three digimon. Stacey pushed her face against the back of his neck, searching for some more warmth.

"Thank you, Jenrya," She murmured before she fell asleep. Leaving Jenrya with a bright red face.

* * *

Yeah, I think it'd be really boring I took up a lot of time talking about their reunion so I decided not to write it.

The reason behind Ryo and Monodramon! Why don't they reconize each other? Why is Monodramon's tamer now Stacey?

In this story, Leomon is still gone, and Juri still wants to try and help them. Ryo on the other hand, wants to 'find his digimon partner'. It'll make more sense as the story goes on.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	8. The Start of the Adventure!

So I just finished writing chapter 8, hope you like it. You wont understand some parts if you never watched the anime, so yeah. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

In the morning Stacey and Jenrya walked side by side to school.

"Thanks for taking me home yesterday," Stacey mumbled to him. He looked at her and nodded, giving her a smile. "Don't ever do it again."

"Hah, you mother was grinning at us when she saw me," Jenrya laughed. "She started freaking once she saw your leg!"

"But, both my parents did take the digimon news well…"

"Your call giving a fit, crying and then asking me to protect you, taking news well?" Jenrya asked. Stacey shrugged.

"I expected worst," She replied. He shook his head.

"Jenrya!" A male voice shouted as the two entered the school. They both looked to where it had come from. There, in a whole group stood, Riku, Takato, Hirokazu, Kenta and Juri.

"Wow, you guys join our high school, when we only have a week left before the break," Stacey looking at them strangely.

"At least we can register in school before we go to the digital world," Ruki said.

"Bleh, I'd rather not go to school at all!" Hirokazu groaned.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you some Stacey," Ruki said, turning her head to her. Stacey looked at her. "Do you have one of these?" Ruki held up a blue-digivolution card. Stacey tilted her head.

"Um, no," She replied, looking at the card closely.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why would I have one?"

"It's a card that allows your digimon to digivolve," Ruki explained.

"I got mine in my deck of digimon cards," Takato said. Stacey looked at him.

"I haven't touched my deck, since I had a duel against Jenrya," Stacey said taking her deck out.

"Whoa! How many cards do you have?!" Hirokazu asked, jaw dropping at her large deck.

"That's more than Juri's deck!" Takato said. Ruki took the cards out of her hand and looked at them.

"I got these cards from people who didn't want them, or just bought some for fun," Stacey explained. Kenta sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, here's one," Ruki said surprised. "I thought you needed… Oh nevermind."

"Well, I guess this is for Monodramon since Impmon can digi-volve on his own," Stacey said examining her card. Suddenly the warning bell rang.

"Oh snap, class!" Stacey said jumping. She took her deck back and rushed to her locker.

"I'll never understand that girl!" Hirokazu shouted, wonder why she cared so much about school. Everyone laughed.

Stacey collected her belonging as she stood to leave the classroom. She walked down the hallways to see Trisha walking the other way, talking to an annoyed Ruki. Trisha glanced at Stacey and purposely shoved her shoulder into hers' making her fall down, dropping her books in the process. Trisha looked at Stacey and laughed. Ruki quickly looked at her and then dropped down to help pick up the fallen books.

"What the heck at you doing?" Trisha asked.

"Helping her, what do you think?" Ruki muttered.

"Such a geek?"

"Look who's talking," Ruki shot back, glaring at her. She turned back to Stacey, helping her up in the process.

"Thank you Ruki," Stacey mumbled. Trisha shot them a disgusted look.

"Stacey! Ruki!" Jenrya shouted from the group of friends approaching them. Trisha frowned.

"So many people hanging with a geek," She muttered.

"What're you doing Trisha?" A male asked her. The male had dark brown hair and eyes. He glanced at Stacey quickly.

"Oh hey Jared. That loser bumped into me without apologizing!" Trisha whined, obviously lying.

"Come on, I doubt she meant it," Jared replied. Trisha glared at him.

"Are you taking her side?" She asked darkly.

"N-no, I-"Jared tried to say.

"Sorry, it was my fault," Stacey said, mumbling, not looking at them, her gaze on the floor. Jared glanced at her with a pitiful look. Trisha marched away, signaling for Jared to follow. He quickly looked at Stacey and said,

"Sorry Stacey," Stacey nodded, not meeting his gaze. Ruki glanced at the two as Jared began to walk away. Sensing the built up tension, Ruki decided against asking, she'd ask Jenrya later.

"Come on, we have a few more days here before you'll get to see a new awesome place!" Ruki tried to make it sound exciting, failing in the process. "I'm not good at these things."

"Don't worry, I'm use to it," Stacey said flashing Ruki a fake smile. She noticed Jenrya frowning while looking at Stacey, sympathy in his eyes.

_Interesting_ She thought.

--

The days went by fast, while not having any more accidents with Trisha and Jared. Ruki learned from Jenyra that he didn't know much, but he knew something was wrong. Stacey was walking home, taking with Jenrya about the digital world.

"Do I need to pack anything serious, like food?" Stacey asked. Jenrya shook his head.

"It's not really needed; the laws of the digital world are different than the real world. You only feel hungry when you want to be. You can last almost years without eating."

"Wow, that's really strange."

"You'll get use to it," Jenrya said grinning.

"I can't believe it's only a few more hours until our departure…"

"I guess," Jenrya said. They two arrived at their houses. "See you tomorrow at 6am, I'll pick you up so your mother doesn't freak."

"Okay, bye," Stacey said blushing and waving. She entered her house and went straight to her bedroom. "We're going tomorrow…"

"Yup!" Monodramon chirped.

"Wonder where they found the portal," Impmon wondered, leaning against the wall.

"I think I recall us meeting at Ruki's house," Stacey said as she began packing. A knock of the door sounded when she was almost finished. "Yes?"

"Stacey, make sure you take care of yourself when you're away," Her mother said opening the door. "It seems like yesterday you were a little girl running around the house screaming out in joy."

"I guess," Stacey replied, sweat dropping at the memory. "I will."

"Here's something that will protect you," Her mother said handing her a necklace that displayed their family picture. Stacey smiled and hugged her mother. She started crying. "I hope you the best of luck, and make sure you save Cameron." Stacey nodded.

"I will. Thank you, mom."

--

Stacey awoke to her phone ringing. Groaning she picked it up.

"One second, let me get ready," She murmured to Jenrya on the phone. "Do you want to come in fir-"

"Nah, I'm already in," Jenrya said opening her bedroom door to find her lying on her bed. She sighed, thanking that she sleeps in her regular day clothes. "Your mom let me in,"

"Geez, she's already awake?" Stacey groaned. She glanced at Jenrya. "Get out of my room."

"Yeah, yeah," He laughed as he left. Stacey quickly changed and grabbed her backpack, cards and sleeping digimon and left her room. "You done?" She nodded. The two said their farewells to her parents and left.

"Ruki lives pretty close-by so we don't have to walk fa-"Suddenly they head a card honk. They turned their heads to find a well coated black car parked in front of their houses.

"Hey it's Ryo!" Jenrya shouted. Ryo got out of his car and waved at them. "Since when did you start driving?"

"Since I was 16!" Ryo said laughing.

"Oh yeah, you can start driving when you're 16," Stacey said. Ryo grinned. "Nice ride by the way."

"Thanks!"

"Don't we have to get going?" Jenrya asked Terriermon mumbled something from sleeping on Jenrya's head. Stacey grinned.

"Well come on," Ryo laughed as they boarded the car and headed to Ruki's house.

"Twenty year old and you still haven't grown up," Ruki sighed at Ryo when they arrived at her house. "Come on, we're going to go soon."

"Whoa! This is a Digital portal?" Stacey asked as she stared at the burst of light. She yelped as it grew brighter and hurt her eyes. "Geez!"

"You're going to hurt your eyes!" Takato laughed. Stacey glared at him.

"You could've told me earlier!" Stacey grunted. She pulled a case out of her backpack and put on her glasses. "A few days back I asked my parents to adjust something on my glasses."

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Jenrya asked.

"There's a slight difference they make," Juri said.

"Glasses are for nerds! You look so nerdy!" Hirokazu laughed.

"I wear glasses," Kenta murmured sadly.

"Glasses are cool!" Stacey shouted at him, punching him in the arm, making him yelp.

"Can we just go?" Riku asked annoyed.

"Geez, such a loud ruckus," Impmon groaned, waking up.

"You can't even stand waking up early," Renamon said. Impmon glared at her.

"Let's go," Ruki said as the entered the portal. Everyone else followed.

"Whoa! This looks so cool!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Calm down," Jenrya said sighing.

"Oh crud, A FLYING QUESTION MARK!" Stacey said ducking before getting hit by it. Renamon sighed.

"Calm down toots!" Impmon said.

"Sorry! I'm just not use to this, I think I'm starting to miss home," Stacey said frowning.

"Don't worry," Juri said smiling at her.

"At least you're not as bad at Hirokazu," Kenta said. Hirokazu hit him on the head. Takato and Ryo laughed at the two.

"How much longer until we're there?" Monodramon groaned.

"Shouldn't be much longer," Renamon said.

"Geez, my feet hurt!" Terriermon cried.

"Mine too, Takatomon do something!" Guilmon said.

"Geez, it's bright!" Stacey said as her glasses turned to a darker shade to act as sunglasses. Jenrya nodded, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"My eyes!" Hirokazu yelled. Suddenly there was a weird zap, and then they were hanging up on different angles.

"Not this again! Juri don't do what you did last time!" Hirokazu yelled. Stacey held her head.

"Awh! The blood's rushing to my head!" Stacey cried.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Kenta yelled. "That way's down!"

"AHH!" Everyone cried as they fell downwards.

"Kenta!" Riku screamed.

"Someone had to do it!" He said. Stacey groaned as her head pained an ached. She suddenly felt herself get lifted off the ground.

"Beelzebumon!" She said as she looked at him.

"You hit your head," He stated plainly.

"I can walk! I'm just to getting inflicted with injuries! I'm a danger prone!" She shouted blushing furiously while fidgeting in his grasp. He sighed and set her down.

"OK! So first we need to watch out for any data streams!" Takato said, peering around.

"I hate those things! They're like a bad rollercoaster!" Terriermon shouted.

"What's a rollercoaster?" Guilmon asked.

"A really fun ride!" Terriermon replied, emphasizing his statement with his hand movements. "Makes you feel sick to the stomach at the end though!"

"Oooh, Takatomon, can I ride on when we get back?" Guilmon asked.

"Uh, I don't think you'll be able to Guilmon! You're too big! Plus, I don't think people would appreciate seeing a red dinosaur riding a rollercoasted…," Takato said, smiling awkwardly at the image.

"What's a data stream?" Stacey asked Jenrya.

"It's a long beam that descends from the sky, that can take you anywhere in the digital world. We choose to avoid them because it could separate us, to who knows where!" Jenrya explained.

"Oh, so you mean like that thing coming at us right now?" Stacey asked as she pointing behind him.

"What?" Jenrya asked turning around. "WATCH OUT! DATA STREAM!"

"What!" Hirokazu asked.

"It's coming!" Ryo shouted.

"Run!" Ruki yelled. The data stream was too fast. They managed to jump away from it, but some weren't so fortunate. Beelzebumon shielded Stacey and Monodramon as they were picked up by it, along with Jenrya, Terriermon, Hirokazu and Kenta with their digimon.

"Guys!" Takato shouted.

* * *

Cliffhanger....

Please R&R  



End file.
